


Swim Through the Depths of my Heart

by Jayden_rxse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Male Character, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Klance merman, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Lance (Voltron), klance, klance angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayden_rxse/pseuds/Jayden_rxse
Summary: "Promise you'll come back tomorrow?""Of course, promise you'll be here?""Of course,"Lance had met so many sailors and princesses and princes during the thousands of years that he had lived in these waters but he had never felt anything like this before, he had never felt anything like what he felt while holding Keith in his arms.Keith had been in love before, or at least he thought he had. But the moment he saw Lance's glowing blue eyes he knew this was much more than he had ever felt before. This was meant to be, this was written in the stars, and why try to rewrite the stars when you could admire their beauty?





	Swim Through the Depths of my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! I honestly don't know how this is going to work out, this is my first fic on here and I randomly came up with this idea after seeing mermaid au art by Ikimaru on Instagram at 2am and decided to write a fic about it *teeheehee* most of these chapters are inspired by art so I'll try to add it at the end of the story because I love visuals lol.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it <3

“Shiro!” Keith called out to get his brother’s attention.

“Yeah?” Shiro called back.

“We’re on our last two pounds of fish, we’ll run out by tomorrow,” Keith informed his brother as he rummaged through their supplies hoping to find some other source of food besides the fish they eat daily. Hopefully something canned, something processed that actually had flavor. Keith could hear Shiro groan and drop the broom out in the living room of their small wooden shack.

“Keith you’re gonna hate me,” Keith already knew what was coming but he decided not to protest until Shiro said the words “do you think you can go out on the boat? Because we can’t go out tomorrow, we’re heading into town,”

“Shiro it’s late, the waters aren’t steady. I could go out tomorrow, I don’t need to go into town,” Keith tried but he stopped when he saw the look on Shiro’s face, he looked exhausted, his eyes were weary and pleading “fine, I’ll go out,” Shiro sighed in relief and nodded.

“Thank you so much Keith, you don’t have to stay out long, we just need enough to last two days,”

“Okay, I’ll see you in a few hours,”

“be safe,” 

Keith nodded in reply as he slipped on his fishing boots and his wetsuit. Fishing always got messy and the wetsuit helped to keep him warm, trapping his body heat. Keith pushed through the wooden door, it snapping shut behind him. 

He walked down to the docs, his shoes crunching the gravel beneath him was the only sound for miles. When he got down to the the boats they were rocking lightly in the water, making him feel slightly queasy. He hated when the boat rocked even though it was inevitable in a small fishing boat on the ocean. He pulled his hair back into a ponytail then began untangling the boat, jumping in and pushing off to sea. 

He only had one oar since the other had broke the last time Shiro had went out fishing, Shiro wasn't the most talented fisherman so that job was left up to Keith. However Shiro was good at working the market system, hopefully Shiro could find Keith a new oar tomorrow, it was hard to maneuvering through the ocean with only one. 

Keith found peace in the deathly silence that came hand in hand with the starry night sky. He rowed out farther and farther, his single oar cutting through the murky black waters and becoming the only source of noise. When he found a good spot he sat back, throwing the line and bait over the side of the boat, patiently waiting for a bite, a bite that hours later never came. 

Keith was beginning to doze off, tilting his head up to gaze at the stars, looking for all the constellations Shiro had pointed out to him on their nighttime trips out to sea. His mind was at peace, his body was calm until the boat lurched forward and his fishing line was pulled tight. Keith had been so focused on the stars he didn’t even realize that he had a bite.

He scrambled for the line trying to reel it in but whatever he had was no normal fish, this thing was strong. Keith continued to pull on the line and suddenly it was rolling back up for him, whatever had bitten his line was flying up towards him at an alarming rate. Keith leaned over the boat trying to see what it was that was most likely about to tip his boat. That’s when his heart began to race, he had no idea what was swimming towards him but it was glowing a fluorescent, aqua blue color. It was getting closer and closer and bigger and bigger, from a tiny spec to the size of a human but before it could hit Keith’s boat it stopped, swimming a few feet away from the boat. Whatever this creature was stayed under water for a few seconds before a head popped up and out of the water, a head! Keith screamed and the creature swam closer to the boat.

“Shut up! I’m not supposed to be in surface waters!” Keith couldn’t reply. He laid in his boat, staring at this creature and its fluorescent, webbed ears. The creature was smiling with half of its face under the water, the glowing blue specs that rested in the place of freckles were reflected in the dark ocean waters and his glowing blue eyes were brighter and more intriguing than any star Keith had laid his eyes upon.

“W-what are you?” Keith whispered as he admired this beautiful creature in front of him.

“Well you’re certainly the dumbest fisherman I’ve ever run into because no one has ever asked that question," the creature swam closer to Keith and he didn’t know what to do except stay still.

“your hand please?” The creature asked once it reached Keith’s boat, smiling up at Keith. Keith reached his arm out carefully and slowly, unsure of what was going to happen. and when the creature wrapped its’ webbed fingers around Keith he felt no fear. This creature’s hands were so soft as they gripped Keith’s forearm pulling him off the boat slowly.

“What are you doing?” Keith asked.

“I’m not going to hurt you, I can stop if you want me to?” The creature looked up at Keith with a worried expression and Keith couldn’t resist its fondness.

“No, don’t stop,” Keith replied never taking his eyes off the gorgeous being as it pulled him into the water. 

Keith felt the cold water surround him and when his eyes shot open the creature began to panic and swam closer to Keith running its hands down Keith’s arms and suddenly he wasn’t cold anymore. The markings over the creature’s body began to glow and Keith could see the lights spreading through its veins and down to its fingers. Keith was amazed by these glowing lights, admiring the way the glowed against the creatures tan skin. Keith slowly reached out and ran his fingers along the creature’s arms, tracing the path of its glowing veins. Keith’s eyes studied the creature’s entire body and he finally knew what this creature was, he couldn’t believe it though 

“you’re a mermaid,” he thought as he began to admire its blue tail and all the different shades that were mixed and blended together.

“yes, I am, nice of you to finally figure that out ponytail,” Keith heard the merman’s voice in his mind and he jumped back in surprise but the merman swam back towards Keith

“sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you! I can hear your thoughts and I can project mine onto you so be careful of what you’re thinking because I hear everything, like how beautiful you I am,” Keith felt his face heat up as he began to blush and the merman looked at him quizzically 

“your face is turning red,” the merman said as he moved closer, bringing his hand up to Keith’s skin and brushing his fingers along Keith’s flushed cheeks.

“no other humans have ever done this before, what is happening to your face?”

“nothing, can I, can I look at your tail?” Keith stated, trying to change the subject, not wanting to discuss the feelings this merman was making him feel, even though every one of his thoughts could be heard.

“Of course,” the merman moved his tail so that it swirled in the water above Keith’s stomach. Keith reached out and ran his hands over the scales in amazement.

“do you have a name?” Keith asked this beautiful creature he was running his hands across.

“Lance, what’s your name?”

“Keith,”

“Keith? That’s a pretty name,,, for a pretty boy,” Lance smiled and Keith was blushing again “so the red face? It’s good?”

“Yeah,” Keith nodded.

“I want to hear your voice out loud,” Lance thought suddenly and he was pulling Keith up towards the surface of the water. Their hands were intertwined and Keith marveled at the way Lance cut through the water. When they broke through the surface Keith gasped for air, realizing that he hadn’t taken a breath since he submerged into the water.

“H-how did I not die?” Keith asked.

“I kept you alive while we were under, kept you warm, kept you breathing, the only thing I can’t do is keep you dry” 

Lance’s tail swished around in the water as he swam in circles around Keith. Keith wasn’t even sure if this was real, he could be in his boat having the most amazing dream of his life but he didn’t want it to be a dream so he just let whatever was going to happen, happen. Lance was swimming under the water and brought himself up under Keith, Keith didn’t protest because if this was a dream there was no reason why he shouldn’t do what he wanted. Lance was floating under Keith, not bothering to leave any space between them. Keith rested his hands on Lance’s bare shoulders to keep himself up and Lance wrapped his hand around Keith, holding him by the small of his back.

“you’re the prettiest human I have ever seen,” Lance whispered for only Keith to hear even though there was no one else around them. The only things watching them were the stars.

“You’re the most beautiful mermaid I’ve ever seen,” Lance chuckled and his tail swished around in the water beneath Keith.

“I’m the only merman you’ve ever seen,”

“Whatever, merman. But I’m sure no one else compares to you, no one on land comes close,” Lance didn’t reply, he only stared up at Keith through his long lashes, admiring every inch that was available. Lance moved his free hand to intertwine it with Keith’s, staring at their hands and smiling at the different skin colors, they blend together beautifully. When he looked up at Keith his eyes were still glowing brightly, filled with a fondness towards Keith.

“Promise you’ll come back tomorrow?” Lance looked nervous as he held onto Keith, savoring the way Keith felt against him. He’d met so many sailors and princesses and princes during the thousands of years that he had lived in these waters but he had never felt anything like this before, he had never felt anything like what he felt while holding Keith in his arms.

“Of course, promise you’ll be here?”

“Of course,” Lance gracefully carried the two of them back over to Keith’s boat helping Keith get back in before turning around

“oh, let me catch those fish you came for,” Lance smiled and dipped back beneath the surface. Keith followed the glowing light of Lance’s tails and markings and he watched as Lance would dart in other directions catching more than enough to feed Shiro and Keith for weeks.

“Whoa,” Keith huffed as Lance threw the fish into his boat.

“Good night Keith,” Lance smiled.

“Good night Lance,” Keith smiled back and before he knew it Lance was dipping back under the water and swimming towards the bottom of the ocean. Keith didn’t leave though, he just sat there in his boat watching until the light that gave any chance of proving Lance was real disappeared. 

Keith wasn't exactly sure of what had just happened or how it happened. He wasn't even sure if it was real but it was the most magical moment he had every experienced. The feeling of Lance's tail swishing beneath him as the water parted, making room for their bodies. The way Lance's glowing crystal like eyes melted into Keith's and their stares had tangled with each other, becoming one as the stars sparkled above them.

Keith prayed that night, prayed that when he came back the next day Lance would be there waiting for Keith in all of his mystical, mermaid, glory.

**Author's Note:**

> The art for this chapter was https://www.pinterest.com/pin/748793875522941520/  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/748793875522941530/  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/748793875522941520/


End file.
